


#43

by hhopp



Series: Hhopp's Destiel Angst-a-Thon [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, This was the third draft of something I already posted the second draft of under a different title, not on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhopp/pseuds/hhopp
Summary: "It's okay. I'm here."





	#43

“Dean!” The sharpness of the word cut through his slumber and tugged him back to reality. He opened his eyes and found himself pinned to the bed by the wrists. Instinct took over and he tried to wrestle himself free, grunts drowned out by the steady rhythm of his name, throatily chanted over and over in a familiar voice. “Dean, please, settle down.”

 

The nightmare which had his every hair on end came back in full force and his movements ground to a halt. _No. Sammy._ He screamed out the name, repeated it over and over again, syllables slowly clogging up with sobs. His ribs squeezed together as he folded in on himself, flimsy as a house of cards, visions of his baby brother stilling in his arms flashing over and over against his clenched eyelids. Cas squeezed him tightly, as if trying to hold all his broken pieces together. 

 

His throat started to grow raw. He chose to focus on the sheets knotted around his legs instead of the pain. _Get rid of the blankets_. _Get out of bed. Check on Sam._ He started kicking at them, thrashing wildly. _Trapped_.Cas let go of him with one arm to reach over and click on the lamp. 

 

A rough hand smoothed gently down his cheek. “Just a dream, Dean. He’s safe. Everything’s okay.” His face prickled as his tears slowed to a trickle rather than a torrent. “Everything’s okay,” Cas repeated, softer this time. 

 

“Sammy—”

 

“Is fine. Everybody’s fine, see?” He knitted their hands together and held them against the hunter’s (still fast) heart. “Feel that? You’re alive. You’re okay.” He heaved a shaky, shallow breath and curled into Cas’ side, eyes clenched tight against his pajama clad shoulder. His pulse pounded hard in his wrists and neck. “It’s okay. I’m here. You’re here.” A soft kiss was dropped on top of his head and he finally took a deep breath. 

 

After a few minutes, his breathing leveled out and the hiccups quit leaping out of his throat unbidden. 

 

“Cas? You still awake?”

 

“Yes, Dean.”

 

“Thank you.” The hand still holding his squeezed in response.

 

“Get some sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Kudos, Comments, you know the drill if you've ever read an author's note before.


End file.
